


Red Dawn

by AlexZEnderborn



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Blood, Elf, M/M, vampire, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZEnderborn/pseuds/AlexZEnderborn
Summary: Robbie Rotten has been acting strange lately. The kids soon notice that no one has seen him in weeks leading a search party to be sent out. What the townsfolk find isn't the same Robbie they know and love. What will this change in fate reveal about Robbie and Sportacus' relationship?





	1. Disapearence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know this has been a while coming but I've been super busy with home life. Here is just a taste for what I have in store for everyone.

Lazytown was like many other towns in the country it inhabited. It had a mayor, a nosey old women, an ice cream stand and a group of children who played in the streets. What was off about the quiet town was that it also had a hero and villain. Sportacus was a strong hero, a protector of the children in his beloved town. Robbie was a grumpy man who wanted everyone to just be quiet and leave him alone. The children themselves were rather extraordinary. Stephanie was the newest in the rag tag team of misadventures. She was a bright child who loved everyone around her. 

Robbie regularly pulled schemes in an attempt to get Sportacus out of town. Most of the time it ended with the Elf having his arms wrapped tightly around a fallen villain. Robbie wasn't gone for more than a few days at a time, but recently no one had seen heads or tails of him anywhere. No one had seen the villain in his normal hangouts: The trees, the bakery, the ice cream stand and the benches were all empty. Sportacus had even asked Pixel to keep eyes out for the villain and nothing had appeared on his cameras in days. The children decided something needed to be done soon. 

Five children found themselves racing off towards the entrance to Robbie’s lair as fast as their little legs could carry them. They had successfully escaped from Sportacus by tricking him into helping Mrs. Busybody with some house work. Plan set in motion, the children found themselves face to face with the cold steel entrance to the dark home below. 

“Maybe he isn’t home.” Ziggy suggested with a slight tremor in his tone.   
“Maybe he is and we’ll find him dead on the floor.” Trixie replies without any hesitation in her voice.   
“Or maybe he is just inventing! Gotta keep it positive guys!” Stephanie responded.   
“If he’s dead all of his things are MINE.” Stingy replied, the boy obviously worried but would never admit to it. So with hesitance Stephanie decided to try and climb down the hatch. As the slide went down, Stephanie felt the natural feeling to run and hide. There was something in Robbie’s lair, something bad. As the pink girl fell to the chair, she found herself surrounded by darkness. Stephanie let out a terrified scream that could be heard through most of the town, a scream of cold dead fear as two red eyes stared back at her in the dark.


	2. Blood Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally find out what's stalking under lazytown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Chapter 2 is out but it is kinda chapter one but oh well!
> 
> Luckily my buddy Mint is willing to beta for me!! Thank you!!

Sportacus had never run this fast in his life. There were many times he had run and maybe times he had run out of breath. Right now it didn't matter how much his chest hurt, it didn't matter how his hat had fallen off. Nothing mattered more than getting to his little Stephanie.

Robbie sat on the ground, holding his nose under his cupped hands as he cursed gently. Stephanie stood by his side, pity in her eyes as she draped her blanket around the tall man on the floor. 

“I am sooo sorry, Robbie. I didn’t know it was you!” She declared with a whimper of regret. 

“It’s fine, pinkie.” Robbie replied through his bloody nose. 

The red in his eyes was no longer prominent with the lights on. Just as this was said, a very panicked looking Sportacus appeared from the ceiling, doing a barrel roll and pulling out a small dagger in his boot.

“STEPH-anie…” Sportacus trailed as he saw the scene before him. 

The adrenaline that had been pumping through his body came to a stop as he saw two people he loved deeply staring at him. It was only then did the elf realize his hair was in plain view.

“Wow, Sportanerd… I don’t think i’ve ever seen you without the hat. Didn’t expect a blond though.” Robbie commented from where he sat. 

“Sportacus, I love your ears!” Stephanie said with the biggest grin possible on her tiny face. Sportacus felt himself blushing red as he looked over Robbie. 

“Robbie… What happened?” Sportacus asked as he stood.

The villain wasn’t looking so great from his perspective. Robbie’s normally thin but not small form was now thinner, he looked drained and paler than his usual self. Robbie’s hair was an absolute mess, something completely out of character for the fashionista.

“It’s… A long story.” Robbie said, looking to the pink girl. “Scram, pinky, we’re going to have grown up talk now.” 

Stephanie ran away, smiling to herself as she left her two parental figures by themselves. Robbie looked over the elf, patting the ground in front of him.

“It all started when I went to visit my father in mayhem town…”

\---3 weeks prior---

“Listen, Robbie, you need to get over that flippity floppy elf. I know just how to take care of you!” Glanni announced proudly as they wandered through a part of Mayhem town that he hadn’t seen in ages. 

“Pabbi, this doesn’t seem like a good place for you to be running around...” Robbie told him as he cast his gaze around the area they were in.

Robbie knew his father had issues with many different gangs all over the world. Mostly because Glanni stole things regularly. For instance, Robbie was keenly aware his wallet was not in his pocket anymore. 

“Meh, I can handle anything thrown my way!” The older villain declared as he led his son into a bar. It wasn’t a bad bar to be in all things considered.

It was well lit in most places, it had a back and front door with very clearly labeled signs. There was a little stage in the center of the room for shows and karaoke. It seemed like a rather dim but friendly place considering who was leading him here. A bartender sat behind the bar cleaning up glasses, he looked up when Robbie and Glæpur. 

“Well hello there gentlemen! What can I get for you and your brother, Glanni?” The bartender asked as they approached the bar. Glanni grinned like a loon at the mention of his “brother”. 

“A scotch for my little bro here, and something fruity for me.” Glanni ordered as he laid several bills that Robbie knew were in fact his. Robbie sipped gently on his scotch as he looked about the room they were in. 

There was a young man standing by the jukebox, and he was looking directly at Robbie. Robbie felt himself blush all the way up to his ears as he turned his attention back to his father. Glanni didn’t look a day over thirty-five and Robbie knew it. Something had happened in his father’s travels that had apparently stopped what ever aging he had before. Robbie couldn’t help but wonder if it had something to do with his father’s mysterious boyfriend.

A few drinks and a little coaxing from his father and Robbie found himself face to face with the young blond man. He had bright blue eyes and soft dirty blond hair. He was wider than Robbie and a little shorter. Robbie knew what he was doing and he knew this would end with nothing but a hazy night of pleasure but none of that seemed to matter as he stared into the man’s eyes. Glanni watched with a happy smile on his face as he pulled out his cellphone. The bright light of the screen did nothing to hide the name at the top of the messenger box. “Yellow-Elf <3” was messaging Glanni in rapid fire bursts. 

“He has it bad, darling~ GG”  
“What is happening? Why are you being so deceptive? Record me a video pls! ~ Ithro”  
“He walked up to this cute little blond guy and is flirting with him. You should come spend the night with me? ~ GG”  
“Be there in 15 ~ Ithro”

Glanni couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he received the message. He looked up to realize Robbie was gone. Oh well, what’s the worst that could happen?

Robbie woke up in a pool of vomit and his own blood. He looked around his surroundings and realized most of his upper vest and shirt were torn to shreds. His pocket watch lay on the ground an arm’s distance away. Shakily he called up his father, voice quaking and failing him after only a few seconds. Relief flooded through his body as Glanni answered. 

“Pabbi, I’m scared and It’s dark and I can’t teleport please…” Robbie sobbed into the microphone, the poor man passing out once more at the sight of own red blood soaking his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just got dark on you. MWAAHAHAHHA


	3. Back story time bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie talks in length in flashbacks to awesome fun times. Like being passed out for three days.

Glanni was having a fantastic morning if he did say so himself. He woke up next to the love of his life, his son had gotten laid, and nothing could be better than morning kisses from a sleepy Íþróttaálfurinn. He lay in bed with a smile on his face, his eyes running over the lover lying next to him. Just as his thoughts turned to maybe taking their show a little bit farther, Glanni’s phone went off. The tired fae called his phone to his hand, frowning a bit. 

“What?” He snapped irritably, the fae not wanting to deal with goons this early. 

“Pabbi, I’m scared and It’s dark and I can’t teleport please…” He heard his son’s voice, his blood ran cold as there was a small thump, and breathing could be heard. Glanni didn’t even snap, he poofed into thin air, finding his son alone on the floor of a warehouse. His eyes scanned wildly for the person responsibly. Once his eyes found nothing but blood and chains, Glanni collected all of Robbie’s possessions and poofed him back to the hotel room. He laid his only son out on the hotel bed, careful of his head. He needed to get him away from this godforsaken town as quickly as possible. What the fuck was wrong with him? Why should he stay in this hotel fucking his elf when his son was in such a dire situation.

Ithro was standing up, the elf panicking as he began to do first aid on Robbie. The bite on his neck made it almost obvious what had happened, the elf only hoped the poison would be stopped by the fae blood coursing through Robbie. Vampires didn't mix well with many species, especially those with high concentrations of magic in their blood. For all they knew, Robbie could die from the disease plauging his blood. If he didn't die, what is to say he would want to live like this? How long could they protect their now adult son from the fate they had brought to him. His mind spun with a thousands thoughts as he found himself needing a chair to sit down. 

Glanni paced at his side, the fae looking so distressed by the way his son looked. He was pale and seemed to be almost unresponsive. If it wasn’t for the soft breathing that could be heard over the dead silence, he would have thought Robbie had left the mortal coil. There was the soft noise of the room over waking, and the noise of room service in the hallway. 

Glanni scooped the boy up, using his own blanket to wrap him up.  
“We need to get him home.” He said simply, looking up to Ithro with a frown on his lips.   
The hero nodded, quickly going out of the room and preparing the balloon to carry all three of them. He cleared out some of their things, worrying then. Robbie hadn’t ridden in the balloon since he was still a very small boy, in fact, he hadn’t ridden in the balloon in almost 12 years. This could go very wrong. 

Glanni came out of the small inn through the back, the man quiet as he watched the shallow breathing of his son. He remembered those nights long ago, on restless nights as he stood over the crib, watching his child breath. How could he let this happen to his precious boy? How could he ever let this go on. He loved his son more than anyone else in the world. 

Ithro made room on his bed, frowning a bit as his love came in. In his arms lay the boy he had called his son for the last two decade or so. He loved Robbie as his own son, and it hurt to see him laying there so motionless. He remembered those late nights where he woke to watch Glanni sleep. This is what this moment reminded him of. He would lay there in the dark room of whatever hotel they were staying at. Most nights he would fall asleep before Glanni had finally settled in for bed. Often he would wake up alone. But on some nights in the dark cold winter, he would wake to Glanni clinging to his chest like a child. He would comfort his love with gentle murmurs and hope for the best in those times.

Robbie lay almost lifeless on the tiny bed of the airship, his breathing shallow and ragged. Ithro piloted them back home to Robbie’s lair, the elf frowning deeply when they arrived. He had to park on the outskirts of town and carry the sleeping man into his bunker. There was a feeling of a deep seated magic deep in the metal of the walls. The old atmosphere felt like a home but almost like a home made in an abandoned building. It was a cold room for the most part, the elf wondered as to why that was. Surely his son would put some kind of heating into the building! He was a genius and remarkable. But of course his son was also a villain. Glanni loved the idea of Robbie follwing that trend. He himself was concerned for their boy, worried for how others thought of him. 

Ithro’s gaze lingered on the sleeping man as he lay him out on the orange chair. His heart ached as he focused back on caring for him. He easily got rid of some more dangerous metal by piling it up in the corner. He let his eyes wander back over to his lover, who was cradling his son in the chair. He remembered those nights long ago, alone with their small family in the air balloon. Glanni would lay on their bed, slowly rocking the young Robbie in his arms as the boy cried. It had been a rough start, neither knowing how or why the gods had gifted them this child. He was tiny and vulnerable, something dangerous in their professions.  
Ithro remembered when Glanni showed up with the boy, afraid for them but willing to put everything he had on the line for his son. His son. He couldn't believe it at first but the boy did look like a halfling of Glanni. This morning was the most scary thing to ever happen to Robbie, hands down. It may even be the last.

Glanni was humming an old lullaby, his wings on full display as he cuddled his precious boy. How could he let this happen? He was going to tear someone’s heart directly out of their chest and eat it. He growled at the thought of someone hurting his sweet boy. Ithro jumped a bit from where he stood, slowly walking over. Ithro knew deep in his heart that they needed to do something soon. As much as he didn't want to leave his husband and son, he needed to get them help form whateer family still liked him. It was his duty as father and lover. 

“We need to go get some more help… I need my books… I need to speak with some of my people. We need to hunt down this guy….” Ithro said softly, frowning a bit.

“I’m going to tear out his heart and force his children to eat it.” Glanni said with a deep growl that echoed off of the dark walls. It was somewhat disturbing for Ithro to see, having watched his beloved come so far away from his previous life. Glanni hadn't killed anyone to his knowledge in a majority of the years since his son came into the world. Sure he had dabbing but this was the most angry he had ever seen his lover. 

\----  
Robbie finished his story, starting off into the void. The quietness afterwards was only interrupted by the growling of his stomach. He made a pained face, looking away as his ears filled with the sound of Sportacus’ beating heart. He was so hungry, he fought it, his face turned away in the hopes his blood would settle. He didn't want to hurt the hero, he cared even if he denied it. He just wanted him to go before he got hurt. 

“I want to help you…” Sportacus said softly, the elf moving to sit closer to the now vampire. He found himself sad for the man, all alone in this dark home for weeks, starving. 

“My father brings me snacks sometimes. Little things like blood packs… I don’t know where he gets them… I don’t want to know. You need to leave.” Robbie told him rather ashamedly. He was looking down and away from the hero, afraid of scorn. He knew it probably wouldn't come but he couldn't let Sportacus throw himself out into danger because of his stupid big heart. Gods forbid the hero actually listen to him for once though. 

"Robbie... Please let me help you. You can't survive on blood packs alone... Look." Sportacus took his small blade in his hand. On the hilt were many designs of elven make, ruins of all types. He held the stunning blade to his palm, slicing it open. Robbie's eyes dilated, the man growling before latching down on the hero's arm.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even. I'll update when i can my guys.


End file.
